


Kol Mikaelson Imagines

by deanmonreigns



Series: The Vampire Diaries Writings [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, tvd headcanon, tvd imagines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Kol Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Kol Mikaelson/Reader
Series: The Vampire Diaries Writings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747393
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Birthday Headcanon

**Also, find this hc on[WATTY](https://www.wattpad.com/905977986-%F0%9D%90%93%F0%9D%90%95%F0%9D%90%83-%2B-%F0%9D%90%93%F0%9D%90%8E-%F0%9D%90%88%F0%9D%90%8C%F0%9D%90%80%F0%9D%90%86%F0%9D%90%88%F0%9D%90%8D%F0%9D%90%84%F0%9D%90%92-birthday-hc) & [TUMBLR](https://halsteadrhodes.tumblr.com/post/166794838346/bday-hc-tvd)**

  * _Kol waking you up by kissing you._
  * _Having rough passionate sex._
  * _Kol taking you on a coffee date._
  * _“Happy birthday love.”_
  * _Spending the rest of your birthday at a club grinding on Kol._
  * _Until he takes you home and has rough sex with you._




	2. Prompt List

**comment the[ prompt](https://halsteadrhodes.tumblr.com/post/173642435682/promptlist) you want**

* * *

_1._ _“Your love is all I need to feel complete.”_

 _2._ _“I want you.”_

 _3._ _“I love you.”_

 _4._ _“I woke up, wanting to kiss you.”_

 _5._ _“I’m sorry, I’m such a screw up.”_

 _6._ _“Did, you think of me when you were having sex with her?”_

 _7._ _“I’m tired of waiting for you day after day.”_

 _8._ _“I never stopped loving you.”_

 _9._ _“I wish you the best, but I am the best.”_

 _10._ _“Go, ahead underestimate me.”_

 _11._ _“You believe in ghosts and vampires but you don’t really believe in yourself, do you?”_

 _12._ _“I want all of you, your body, your heart, your soul.”_

 _13._ _“‘Go away’ is just a lonely person’s way of saying, ‘show me that you care enough to stay’ .”_

 _14._ _“I screwed up.”_

 _15._ _“Forget the butterflies, I feel the whole damn zoo when I am with you.”_

 _16._ _“I choose you, and I’ll choose you, over and over. Without pause, without a doubt, in a heartbeat. I’ll keep choosing you .”_

 _17._ _“I should hate you.”_

 _18._ _“I love you, but I’m scared.”_

 _19._ _“Me jealous of you? Bless your delusional heart.”_

 _20._ _“I’m not jealous, I just don’t like it when other people flirt with you.”_

 _21._ _“Relax princess you’re mine and I’m yours okay.”_

 _22._ _“Stop saying I need fixing, I’m not broken.”_

 _23._ _“I can’t forgive you.”_

 _24._ _“I want you. Only you.”_

 _25._ _“When will you stop being a bitch.” - “When you stop being an asshole.”_

 _26._ _“I like long romantic walks to the makeup aisle.”_

 _27._ _“I broke my own heart loving you.”_

 _28._ _“Of all the lies I’ve heard, “I love you.” Was my favourite.”_

 _29._ _“What’s wrong?” - “Everything.”_

 _30._ _“You promised me.”_

 _31._ _“Am I that easy to forget?”_

 _32._ _“You have no idea how worthless you made me feel.”_

 _33._ _“It sucks that you don’t like me like I like you.”_

 _34._ _“I’m only your everything when you feel alone.”_

 _35._ _“You and I will always be unfinished business” - “But somethings are better left unfinished.”_

 _36._ _“Your home screen is a picture of yourself.” “So.”_

 _37._ _“I love you, I really, really, love you.”_

 _38._ _“At least act like you love me.”_

 _39._ _“Just be yourself, say something nice.” - “Which one? I can’t do both”_

 _40._ _“Go to hell.” - “Oh honey, where do you think I came from?”_

 _41._ _“It’s okay if you don’t like me. Not everyone has good taste.”_

 _42._ _“The trash gets picked up tomorrow, be ready.”_

 _43._ _“I think I just lost a few brain cells after listening to you.”_

 _44._ _“Does running away from my problems count as cardio.”_

 _45._ _“It hurts so much seeing you with her.”_

 _46._ _“I know that I should let you go, but I can’t.”_

 _47._ _“We’re not just friends and you fucking know it.”_

 _48._ _“Just because I’m smiling, doesn’t mean I don’t want to hit you in the face.”_

 _49._ _“Choose me or lose me. I’m not a backup plan and I’m definitely not a second choice.”_

 _50._ _“Just because I let you go, doesn’t mean I wanted too.”_

 _51._ _“You left me.”_

 _52._ _“It hurts because, it mattered.”_

 _53._ _“I wanted you to fight for me”_

 _54._ _“I trusted you.”_

 _55._ _“I’m not a damsel in distress.”_

 _56._ _“I miss you.”_

 _57._ _“It’s you, it’s always been you.”_

 _58._ _“You don’t give a damn about me.”_

 _59._ _“We could be so much more.”_

 _60._ _“Anyone else isn’t you.”_

 _61._ _“I thought we’d have more time.”_

 _62._ _“Please don’t leave me.”_

 _63._ _“He doesn’t love you like I love you.”_

 _64._ _“How many times, how many lies.”_

 _65._ _“So… we should kiss now.”_

 _66._ _“Go talk to her already. You’ve been standing here staring at her and it’s starting to get weird.”_

 _67._ _“Run.” – “Run, and don’t look back.”_

 _68._ _“I guess we had different ideas about what love meant.”_

 _69._ _“I think that you’re not as dark as you want people to believe.”_

 _70._ _“I wanted you to fight for me and you didn’t.”_

 _71._ _“You gotta stop doing that.” - “What?”- “Saying things that make me want to kiss you.”_


	3. AU Prompts

  * _**comment the[au prompt](https://halsteadrhodes.tumblr.com/post/186319904772/%CB%8F%CB%8B-au-prompts-%CB%8E%CB%8A) you want **_

    * Alien AU
    * Agent AU
    * Arranged Marriage AU
    * Angel AU
    * Age Gap/Difference AU
    * Adopt A Pet AU
    * Affair AU
    * Amnesia AU
    * Actor AU
    * Actress AU
    * Angel/Demon AU
    * Apocalypse AU
    * Artist AU
    * Assassin AU
    * Athlete AU
    * Author AU
    * Autumn AU
    * Awkward First Meeting AU
    * Apartment AU
    * Animal Shelter AU
    * Asylum AU
    * Alien Invasion AU
    * Alpha/Beta/Omega AU
    * Breakup AU
    * Babysitter AU
    * Babysitting AU
    * Blogger AU
    * Boss AU
    * Butler AU
    * Betrayal AU
    * Banshee AU
    * Best Friends Wedding AU
    * Blackmail AU
    * Bodyguard AU
    * Babysitter AU
    * Bakery AU
    * Ballet AU
    * Bartender AU
    * Beach AU
    * Blind Date AU
    * Book Store AU
    * Bed Sharing AU
    * Bonnie & Clyde AU
    * Bar AU
    * Bartender AU
    * Book Club AU
    * Baby AU
    * Birthday AU
    * Biker AU
    * Costars AU
    * Coffee Shop AU
    * Cozy Cabin In The Woods AU
    * Crush AU
    * Childhood Friends AU
    * Camping AU
    * Carnival AU
    * Castaway AU
    * Celebrity AU
    * CEO AU
    * Chef AU
    * Club AU
    * College AU
    * Choreographer AU
    * Coworker AU
    * Criminal AU
    * Christmas AU
    * Comic-Con AU
    * Crossroad Demon AU
    * Cowgirl AU
    * Cowboy AU
    * Criminal And Accomplice AU
    * Disney AU
    * Dragon AU
    * Detective AU
    * Dark Fantasy AU
    * Deserted Island AU
    * Dog Walker AU
    * Domestic AU
    * Double Agent AU
    * Demigod AU
    * Demon AU
    * Dancer AU 
    * Dead/Death AU
    * Demon Hunter AU
    * Dom/Sub AU
    * Director AU
    * Dance AU
    * Dancer AU
    * Doctor/Doctor AU
    * Doctor/Nurse AU
    * Damsel In Distress AU
    * Detective AU
    * Demon Slayer AU
    * Doctor AU
    * Doctor/Patient AU
    * Dancer AU
    * Dimension Hoping AU
    * Dark Angel AU
    * Enemies To Lovers AU
    * Ex AU
    * Enemies AU
    * Frat AU
    * Fuck Boy AU
    * Fuck Buddies AU
    * Friends To Lovers AU
    * Friends With Benefits AU
    * Fantasy AU
    * Fake Relationship AU
    * Fake Dating AU
    * Fake Marriage AU
    * Fake Ex’s AU
    * Fling AU
    * Forbidden Love AU
    * Family Don’t Approve AU
    * Firefighter AU
    * First Love AU
    * Fairy AU
    * Fashion Designer AU
    * Fugitive AU
    * Fallen Angel AU
    * Flower Shop AU
    * Florist AU
    * Fairies AU
    * Fae AU
    * Fourth of July AU
    * Gamer AU
    * Gangster AU
    * Guardian Angel AU
    * Ghost AU
    * Greek Gods AU
    * Genie AU
    * Goddess AU
    * God AU
    * House Sitter AU
    * Hero/Villain AU
    * Hanahaki Disease AU
    * High School AU
    * Holiday AU
    * Hitman AU
    * Heat AU {also known as Mating Cycle}
    * Harry Potter AU
    * Hunger Games AU
    * Hunter AU
    * Horror AU
    * Hairstylist/Actor AU
    * Handcuffed Together AU
    * Hunters Dating AU
    * Hairstylist AU
    * Haunted House AU
    * High School Reunion AU
    * Hospital AU
    * Hybrid AU
    * Halloween AU
    * Hanukkah AU
    * Heist AU
    * Height Difference AU
    * Hero AU
    * Horror Film AU
    * Ice Cream Shop AU
    * Imaginary Friend AU
    * Immortal/Human AU
    * Immortal AU
    * Incubus AU
    * Internet Friends AU
    * Jurassic AU
    * Jilted Bride AU
    * Jealousy AU
    * Kidnapped AU
    * Kiss Cam AU
    * Lost In Space AU
    * Lifeguard AU
    * Love Affair AU
    * Love/Hate Relationship AU
    * Love Triangle AU
    * Love Turns Them Evil AU
    * Lured Into A Trap AU
    * Love Spell AU
    * Lawyer AU
    * Lost In The Woods AU
    * Love Confession AU
    * Lost in space AU
    * Mob!Boss AU
    * Mafia AU
    * Medium AU
    * Modern AU
    * Mutant AU
    * Mechanic AU
    * Mistaken Identity AU
    * Millionaire AU
    * Makeup Artist/Actor AU
    * Magic AU
    * Marriage AU
    * Movie Night/Date AU
    * Military AU
    * Maid AU
    * Merman AU
    * Mermaid AU
    * Model AU
    * Murder Mystery AU
    * Musician AU
    * Makeup Artist AU
    * Merpeople AU
    * Mythological Creatures AU
    * Meddling Family/Friends AU
    * Mobster AU
    * Mad Scientist AU
    * Mythology AU
    * Medieval AU
    * Neighbour AU,
    * New Neighbour AU
    * Nurse AU
    * Nephlim AU
    * New Years AU
    * One Sided Love AU
    * Outlaw Couple AU
    * Office Romance AU
    * On The Rocks AU
    * One Night Stand AU
    * Pet Sitter AU
    * Personal Assistant AU
    * Private Detective AU
    * Peter Pan AU
    * Pirate AU
    * Pen Pals AU
    * Photographer/Model AU
    * Protector AU
    * Proposal AU
    * Parametric AU
    * Parent AU
    * Pet Store AU
    * Photographer AU
    * Prisoner AU
    * Police Officer AU
    * Post Apocalypse AU
    * Possessed AU
    * Post Breakup AU
    * Protective AU
    * Possessive AU
    * Protect Friend AU
    * Pet Store Owner AU
    * Romeo And Juliet AU
    * Race Car Driver AU
    * Roaring 20s AU
    * Rivals To Lovers AU
    * Retreat Weekend AU
    * Recreate Your First Date AU
    * Roommate AU
    * Runaway Bride AU
    * Reunion/Reunited Lovers AU
    * Reality TV Show AU
    * Reporter AU
    * Resurrection AU
    * Restaurant AU
    * Road Trip AU
    * Rival AU
    * Royalty AU
    * Reincarnation AU
    * Royal AU
    * Rivalry To Romance AU
    * Really Competitive AU
    * Rockstar AU
    * Reality Tv Star AU
    * Reality Tv AU
    * Runaway AU
    * Reapers AU
    * Supernatural AU
    * Scientist AU
    * Sugar Daddy AU
    * Street Racing AU
    * Superpowers AU
    * Secret Identity AU
    * Secret Admire AU
    * Spell AU
    * Sleeping With The Ex AU
    * Sleeping With The Boss AU
    * Soulmates AU
    * Secret Relationship AU
    * Secret Baby AU
    * Stranded On A Desert Island AU
    * Spy AU
    * Space AU
    * Stalker AU
    * Stranger AU
    * Stripper AU
    * Siren AU
    * Stripper AU
    * Single Parent AU
    * Succubus AU
    * Strangers Who End Up On Kiss Cam AU
    * Secret Agent AU
    * Secret Spy Au
    * Star Crossed Lovers AU
    * Small Town Lovers AU
    * Surfer AU
    * Superhero AU
    * Telepathy AU
    * Tarzan AU
    * Time Traveller AU
    * Teacher/Teacher AU
    * Tudor AU
    * Tattoo Shop AU
    * Tattoo Parlour AU
    * Thief AU
    * The Little Mermaid AU
    * Time Travel AU
    * Teacher/ Single Parent AU
    * Thanksgiving AU
    * Time Travelers AU
    * Teacher/Student AU {note the reader is a college student}
    * Unrequited Love AU
    * Undercover Cop AU
    * University AU
    * Vigilante AU
    * Vampire/Werewolf AU
    * Victorian AU
    * Volunteer Together AU
    * Vampire/Vampire Hunter AU
    * Vampire AU
    * Vampire Hunter AU
    * Vacation AU
    * Veterinarian AU
    * Villain AU
    * Valentine AU
    * Waiter AU
    * Wedding AU
    * Weakness Turns On Lover AU
    * Wedding Planner AU
    * Werewolf AU
    * Witch AU
    * Wizard AU
    * Waitress AU
    * Writer AU
    * Western AU
    * Warrior AU
    * Youtuber AU
    * Zombie Apocalypse AU
    * 40s AU
    * 50s AU
    * 60s AU
    * 70s AU
    * 80s AU





	4. Smut Prompts

**comment the[smut prompt](https://halsteadrhodes.tumblr.com/post/177359285428/smutprompts) you want in the comment section**

  * > ─────────────────── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ────────────────────

    * _“I want you. Right here. Right now.”_
    * _“I’m sure we can put those lips to better use. ”_
    * _“You’re such a tease.”_
    * _“Lie back and let me take care of you.”_
    * _“Spank me, daddy.”_
    * _“I can’t believe we’re doing this.”_
    * _“We shouldn’t be doing this.”_
    * _“This can be our little secret.”_
    * _“Screw it, let’s do it.”_
    * _“Please, don’t stop.”_
    * _“Please…. I need you. Now.”_
    * _“I just can’t stop all those dirty thoughts about you.”_
    * _“Your face would look better between my legs.”_
    * _“Oh, yes. Right there.”_
    * _“Your clothes would look nice on my bedroom floor.”_
    * _“Don’t close your eyes. I want you to look at me when you cum.”_
    * _“Punish me, I’ve been a bad girl.”_
    * _“Ass up baby girl.”_
    * _“Take off your panties and sit on daddy’s face.”_
    * _“Kneel and suck like a good girl.”_
    * _“Fuck, I just want you so fucking bad.”_
    * _“All I can think of is you, spanking me.”_
    * _“You watch that pretty little mouth of yours before I fuck it.”_
    * _“Fuck you taste so good.”_
    * _“That’s it princess just like that.”_
    * _“You look so beautiful when you orgasm.”_
    * _“Is it still me that makes you sweat? When you lie down in bed.”_
    * _“Nobody does it like you.”_
    * _“I kinda wish you were touching me inappropriately right now.”_
    * _“Come here little one.”_
    * _“Only brought this dress so you could take it off.”_
    * _“I want your lips on my neck and your hands up my shirt.”_
    * _“ Can I eat you out tonight, I need to relieve stress.”_
    * _“Shut up and kiss my face or sit on it.”_
    * _“Only brought this dress so you could take it off.”_
    * _“I want your lips on my neck and your hands up my shirt.”_
    * _“ Can I eat you out tonight, I need to relieve stress.”_
    * _“Damn, I just love seeing you cum, baby.”_
    * _“Let me take care of you baby girl.”_
    * _“I’m going to bury myself so deep inside of you it’ll leave you feeling hollow when I’m not with you.”_
    * _“What I know for sure is how wet I am right now for you.”_
    * _“I want you to fuck me until I can’t walk.”_
    * _“Punish me, I’ve been a bad girl.”_
    * _“make me daddy.”_
    * _“Baby girl you taste so good.”_
    * _“But daddy.”_





	5. Headcanon Prompts

**comment the[headcanon prompt](https://halsteadrhodes.tumblr.com/post/184469542806/headcanon-prompts) you want in down below in the comment section**

✘Dating _____ would include.

✘Being Married to _____.

✘Domestic.

✘Cuddling.

✘Sex With _____ {or Sex Headcanon} {NSFW}.

✘_____ asking you out would include.

✘_____ being obsessed with you.

✘______ having a crush on you.

✘ Valentines with ____ would include.

✘Christmas With ____ would include.

✘Anniversary.

✘Being in a friends with benefits with ______.

✘One night stand.

✘Age Difference/Age Gap.

✘Breaking up.

✘Making up.

✘How they react to your death.

✘They find out you’re still alive.

✘Fighting.

✘They save you.

✘Saving them.

✘You save them.

✘Pda.

✘Cooking with ______ would include.

✘Apartment hunting.

✘Moving in together.

✘Sexting {NSFW}.

✘Pregnancy.

✘Parenting.

✘Wedding.

✘Amnesia { either you the reader have it or him/her have it}.

✘Being in a long distance relationship with _____.

✘First kiss.

✘Kisses.

✘Speak now or forever hold your peace {he/she interrupts your wedding.}.

✘Sacrificing yourself to save them.

✘Time Of The Month.

✘First “I love you’s.”.

✘Dates.

✘You die in their arms.

✘They die in your arms.

✘Movie dates.

✘Comforting each other.

✘____ being Protective over you would include.

✘Sick.

✘Jealousy.

✘You get injured.

✘Mornings with ____

✘Adopting a pet.

✘Your family doesn’t approve.

✘______ family doesn’t approve.

✘Birthday.

✘Friendzoned {weather you friend zoned him/her or they have friend zoned you}.

✘You run into an ex.

✘They find out you have a child from a previous relationship.

✘Getting drunk with ____.

✘Drunk texts.

✘Getting kidnapped.

✘Nightmares.

✘Holding hands.

✘Rainy days.

✘Christmas morning.

✘Snowy days.

✘Getting stuck in a cabin with them.

✘They hate your boyfriend/girlfriend.

✘Proposal.

✘They accidentally hurt you.

✘Sparring.

✘Working out together.

✘Meeting the parents.

✘They find out you aren’t human {mutant!reader}.

✘Betrayal.

✘They find out you’re a spy.

✘ They find out your an assistant.

✘ Having an affair with _____.

✘ They find out you have a stalker.

✘ Being in a love triangle with ______ & ______.

✘ They find out they have a kid.

✘Red carpet

✘Oscars

✘Movie Premiere

✘Morning Routine.

✘Nighttime routine.

✘Lazy days.

✘Reunited.

✘Caught in the act {NSFW}

✘_____ wanting you back.

✘Being besties with ______.

✘Makeup tag.

✘Baby fever.

✘Insecurities.

✘The morning after.

✘Post-breakup run-ins.

✘Cold winters.

✘Taking baths together with ___.

✘ Sleeping problems.

✘Baby.

✘Sleeping.

✘Toddler.

✘Love spell.

✘Being in a secret relationship with _____.

✘Being in a fake relationship with ______.

✘He gets jealous of your co-star


	6. Requests Are Open

# request for Kol down below~ **or[tumblr](https://halsteadrhodes.tumblr.com/ask) or [watty](https://www.wattpad.com/story/229759577-%F0%9D%90%93%F0%9D%90%95%F0%9D%90%83-%2B-%F0%9D%90%93%F0%9D%90%8E-%F0%9D%90%88%F0%9D%90%8C%F0%9D%90%80%F0%9D%90%86%F0%9D%90%88%F0%9D%90%8D%F0%9D%90%84%F0%9D%90%92)**

#  [REQUESTING GUIDELINES](https://halsteadrhodes.tumblr.com/post/190584000142/requesting-guidelines)

##  **PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU READ ALL THESE RULES BEFORE REQUESTING.**

  * _REQUESTS ARE ALWAYS OPEN! Unless stated otherwise!_
  * _Do not be vague when requesting. By that I mean give me something more to work with other than (…) x reader. A concept or a prompt etc…_
  * _Requesting is easy, write the character/celeb x reader type of genre & a plot or concept._
  * _I only write reader insert, however, with ships the rules bend there. (by ships I mean how I ship you with (those kinds of asks)._
  * _Genres I write are concepts, angst, fluff, smut, preferences, fake social media & headcanons, song fics, AU’S, blurbs, drabbles, gif imagines/drabbles, moodboards & aesthetics._
  * _Only submit if you are requesting a gif Drabble/imagine (also if you want a special gif or gif) or if the request is too long to send in the inbox._
  * _Please do not send me requests you sent to another writer._
  * _Posting days are normally Monday, Wednesday & Thursday & Sunday. * Times may vary mostly either post at 9am (that’s on a Sunday only) or 9pmish-10pmish._
  * _Only request smut & read it if you are over 18+_
  * _I won’t describe what the reader looks like. {long/short/medium hair, what hair colour, what eye colour, body shape, completion, nationality…etc…}_
  * _Patience is a virtue._
  * _DO NOT be rude._
  * _Feedback is appreciated._
  * _Note I write age gaps in 20s since I am in my early 20s. However, I can bend it to 18+ if you really want your request like that. As long as its legal._
  * _I will write anything, but I draw the line on cancer._




End file.
